Sobrenombre
by anny-fanatica50
Summary: [One-shot] Un "one-shot" dedicado a todas las que amamos a Marshall Lee. "Reader insert".


_**Rated... **__T, por posible lenguaje obsceno._

_**Pareja...**__ Marshall Lee X reader, es decir, Marshall Lee y el/la lector/a._

_**Nota...**__ El personaje de Marshall Lee (así como otras referencias a la serie) no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos creadores y dueños._

_**Anny dice...**__ ¡Hola! He decidido estrenarme en esta página web con un "reader insert"; mi primer "reader insert". Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Y como ya dije en el "sumary", este es un "one-shot" dedicado a todas las chicas que amamos a Marshall Lee. Espero que les guste._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

Caminabas tranquilamente por el bosque de Aaa en dirección a la casa de tu mejor amigo, Marshall Lee, al que tú llamabas simplemente "Marsh". Hace unos siete meses atrás Marshall Lee y Gumball te habían encontrado en una cueva y te habían dado refugio junto a Fiona y Cake.

Cuando llegaste a la casa del vampiro llamaste al chico por su nombre, y segundos despues este abrió la puerta de la casa; y tú pudiste ver el pecho descubierto del vampiro que te sonreía con su típica sonrisa seductora, haciendo que tus mejillas tomaran un ligero color carmesí.

- Hola linda. - te saludó posando sus pies en el suelo, y ampliando su sonrisa

- Siempre me dices así, ¿acaso olvidaste mi nombre? - le preguntaste cruzándote de brazos y alzando una ceja, intentando que el chico no notara lo mucho que te agradaba como te llamaba

- Claro que sé tu nombre, (T/N), pero me gusta más llamarte linda. - te respondió ladeando la cabeza ampliando su sonrisa

Tú inclinaste la cabeza a un lado mientras descruzabas los brazos sin comprender por qué a él le gustaba llamarte linda, así que se lo preguntaste.

- ¿Por qué te gusta más llamarme así? - le preguntaste alzando una de tus cejas

- Porque es más adecuado para ti. - te respondió tomándote de la mano y sonriéndote tiernamente

Tú te sonrojaste levemente ante lo dicho por el vampiro; sonreíste con nerviosismo y quitaste tu mano de la del vampiro lentamente. Él te volvió a sonreír y te invitó a pasar a su casa.

- ¿No piensas ponerte una camisa? - le preguntaste intentando ocultar el color que habían adquirido tus mejillas - _"mierda" _- pensaste al darte cuenta de que él había visto ese color carmesí en tus mejillas

- ¿Te molesta, linda? - te preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo te como solo él sabe hacerlo

Tú te acercaste a él y le diste un tierno beso; cuando te separaste viste como sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono azulado*, lo que te hizo sonreír tiernamente.

- No, no me molesta. - dijiste mientras te sentabas en el mullido sofá rojo que había en la casa

Volteaste a ver al chico y notaste que sonreía como un bobo enamorado y te miraba con un leve rubor azul** en sus pálidas mejillas. Marshall se fue a la cocina y desde allí te preguntó...

- ¿Te apetece comer algo, linda?

- Vale. - le respondiste

Después de todo, comprendiste que ese sobrenombre con el que te nombraba no te molestaba tanto, pues era parte del chico que ahora te sonreía con una bandeja de frutos rojos y algunas galletas rellenas de crema. Le sonreíste con un ligero rubor adornando tus mejillas, y provocando otro rubor en las mejillas del chico.

- Gracias, Marsh. - le agradeciste antes de besarle una de sus pálidas mejillas

- No es nada...linda. - te dijo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa, provocando una sonrisa tuya

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_*** **__He leído varios "fics" y visto algunos "cómics" y suelen poner que los vampiros se sonrojan de un tono azul, pero otro de un colo carmesí. Pero para mi gusto queda mejor que sea de un tono más azul._

_**** **__Como ya dije antes, me gusta más describir el rubor de los vampiros de color azul._

_**Anny dice...**__Espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer "reader insert", y espero que me haya quedado aceptable. Nos vemos en el "fic" que subiré lo más pronto posible._


End file.
